Pottervigilancia
by Itziwitzi-Black
Summary: mientras Harry lucha en la batalla de Howarts mientras Dudley escucha lo susedido ¿que pasara por su mente en esos momentos?. Es mi primer fic por favor dejenme su opinion. Contiene fragmentos del libro 7


Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y yo escribi esto simplemente por divercion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pottervigilancia"

Hacia ya varios meses que él y su familia vivían en el exilio, o al menos eso parecía, el ya no iba al colegio ni su padre a trabajar, situación que no le agradaba nada a sus padres, que se la pasaban quejando de la situación a la que los había llevado aceptar a ese "fenómeno" en su casa. O al menos al principio hasta que aquellos rumores comenzaron a llegar. Muchos decían que el se había rendido y había huido a otro país, muchos otros que estaba organizando una poderosa resistencia contra aquel que llamaban "el señor tenebroso", aunque la mayoría decían que hacia mucho que el –su primo- había muerto y eran estos los que en verdad preocupaban a los Dursley, porque aunque sus padres no lo admitieran, Dudley veía en sus ojos, que una parte de ellos quizá muy muy muy muy pero muy profunda se preocupaba por ese "fenómeno" al que de una forma u otra, por las buenas o por las malas, habían criado. Aun así "el gran D" creía mas en los primeros; pues una fibra de su cuerpo, a la que nunca había tenido acceso, o nunca había existido y había sido creada hasta aquel día, en que el le había salvado la vida de esos Dementores, creando así un lazo entre ambos, al realizar un acto desinteresado por una persona que era parte de tu familia, pero con la que nunca te habías llevado bien, y era este lazo el que le decía que el seguía vivo y que se estaba preparando para luchar.

A Dudley ya no le importaba que sus padres se dieran cuanta que se preocupaba por su primo, pues era consiente que en cualquier momento los rumores de su muerte se podían hacer realidad, pero no, no debía que pensar en eso, ¡Rayos! dijo en voz alta por accidente, se sentía tan impotente; Harry le había salvado la vida y el no podía hacer nada para saldar esa deuda, para ayudarlo ahora, suspiro mientras deseaba haber heredado la magia de su tía esa a la que su madre odiaba y su padre evitaba mencionar.

En ese momento la radio mágica que Dedalus y Hestia habían traído consigo comenzó a sonar:

-aquí pottervigilancia informando de los últimos hechos, hace unos minutos Quien-ustedes-saben ha rodeado el colegio Howarts, después de que Harry Potter apareció en este mismo y ahora exige la entrega del niño que vivió, a cambio de dejar el colegio-

Dudley se estremeció y esa fibra descubierta hace poco tembló de miedo por su primo, si ese mundo era como el suyo no dudarían en entregar a su primo al que era conocido como el mago mas poderoso según había oído decir a sus magos protectores.

-El desalojo del colegio acaba de empezar y la preparación para la lucha esta empezando les estaremos informando-

Dudley se relajo un poco, no lo iban a entregar, pero siguió alerta junto con los magos oyendo los comunicados sobre la batalla, pero las siguientes horas fueron muy angustiosas, pues no hubo mas informes, aunque pensándolo bien que se podía esperar de una guerra, por que en verdad eso era, una guerra por la libertad del mundo mágico y para que engañarse, de su mundo también, pues si el otro bando ganaba Dudley estaba seguro que los no mágicos también se verían afectados.

El siguiente informe llego varias horas después:

-la batalla tiene ahora un intermedio, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a dado una hora para queHarry Potter se entregue voluntariamente o la lucha se reiniciara, el numero de heridos no se ha especificado y los muertos son demasiados para ser contados, los únicos nombres que hasta el momento conocemos son de algunos miembros de la orden y colaboradores de "pottervigilancia"…- la persona que hablaba comenzó a decir algunos nombres, mientras quea Dudley se le hacia mas y mas lento el tiempo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Harry se encaminaba hacia el Bosque Prohibido, con sus padres, su padrino, y Remus Lupin a su alrededor, dispuesto a enfrentarse al destino, que ahora sabia se le había dado_.

**Esa fibra del cuerpo de Dudley comenzó a temblar.**

– _NO, NO TE EQUIVOCABAS- dijo Harry apareciendo frente a Voldemort._

**En la radio continuaban informando que todos estaban dispuestos a seguir luchando, pero el joven Dursley sentía que su primo iba directo a su muerte.**

-_¡¡No!!¡¡No!!¡¡Harry!!¡¿Qué…?!-gritaba Hagrid atado a un árbol-¡¡Cállate!!- grito Rowle-._

_**- **_**Vete, vete de ahí- se sorprendió pensando el hijo de la hermana de Lily Evans.**

–_HARRY POTTER…-dijo en voz baja Voldemort- EL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIO- Harry vio la boca de su enemigo moverse, un desello de luz verde, y entonces todo se apago._

**Un terrible presentimiento lo invadió, su primo acababa de morir, ese lazo que accidentalmente había nacido en el hacia Harry se lo dijo.**

_Se encontraba en medio de una especie de neblina blanca, y se sentía bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo, poco después percibió un sonido parecido a un llanto, tardo poco en descubrir al extraño ser que emitía los ruidos – NO PUDES AYUDARLO. Dijo la voz, de aquel hombre de barba plateada, al que había creído nunca poder oír de nuevo_

**-¡no, no podía ser- le negaba su mente- el no podía estar…….**

_-DIGAME UNA ÚLTIMA COSA-dijo Harry- ¿ESTO ES REAL? ¿O ESTA PASANDO SOLO EN MI MENTE?, –CLARO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN TU MENTE PERO… ¿PORQUE ESO IBA SIGNIFICAR QUE NO ES REAL?- oyó decir a Dumbledore mientras la neblina se disipaba._

**La voz de la radio seguía sonando, pero Dudley no la notaba, estaba peleando contra sus pensamientos, contra ese mal presentimiento **

_Volvía a estar tendido en el suelo. El olor a bosque le impregnaba el olfato, y notaba la tierra bajo su mejilla, había vuelto._

**La sensación desapareció tan rápido como llego, peroDudley todavía tenía un mal sabor de boca, por lo que no lo noto.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Unos momentos después, el no sabia si habían sido segundos, horas o minutos, la voz de la radio se callo, como si alguien la hubiera olvidado en algún punto, (y eso había pasado, el transmisor había quedado olvidado en el suelo del gran comedor, y fue un milagro que no se destruyera, dado los hechos que se suscitaron a partir de ese momento), entonces se oyó otra voz una terrible, oscura y tenebrosa–Harry Potter a muerto- declaro la voz. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Noooo!!!!!! Grito Dudley mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no podía ser, simplemente no podía ser, todavía no arreglaban completamente las cosas entre ellos, todavía no saldaba la deuda que tenia con el, todavía no le pedía perdón por todo lo que le había hecho pasaren Privet Drive, todavía no llegaban a ser los hermanos que, en otras circunstancias, de no haber sido el lo que era, y no haberse dado las cosas entre su madre y su tía como se habían dado, podían haber llegado a ser todavía no, todavía no…

Mientras todo eso pasaba por su cabeza, en Howarts Neville había matado a Nagini y había rechazado el puesto de Mortifago, dando así comienzo de nuevo a la batalla; ahora solo se oían los ruidos de la lucha hechizos por todas partes y a alguien gritando -¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!! ¡¡¿Donde esta Harry?!!- en ese momento una especie de calma recorrió a Dudley, el no estaba muerto, no lo estaba, pero continuaba en peligro…

En ese momento aquella voz tan conocida y tan extraña al vez, grito -¡Protego!- luego se oyeron varias exclamaciones -¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Es el!! ¡¡Esta vivo!!. Dudley y el par de magos se acercaron mas a la radio, oyeron vagamente la discusión que Harry mantenía con Voldemort y luego los hechizos: -¡Avada Kedabra!- grito la voz cruel -¡Expelliarmus!- grito su primo. Luego hubo un momento de silencio, en que sintió que se le salía el corazón y entonces -¡¡¡a muerto Voldemort ha muerto!!!- grito alguien y un gran grito de jubilo lleno el lugar.

-Termino, todo término- exclamo Dedalus con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras abrazaba a Hestia

-Pronto volveremos a casa- dijo alegre Petunia, Dudley vio a su madre, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí, pero cuando la vio noto que ella también había derramado al menos una lagrima, suspiro, si pronto volverían a casa y el intentaría restablecer contacto con su primo, aunque sus padres no lo aprobaran, ya encontraría la forma, todo había terminado, pero nada volvería a ser igual.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡Hola!!!! este es mi primer Fic asi que porfavor dejenme review su opinion sera muy valiosa para mi. Atte Itziwitzi


End file.
